


The Raven Queen

by lesbians_on_ice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Blood, Dark Katsuki Yuuri, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Death, Execution, Folklore, I made up all of the mythos to this, It starts consensual but does not end consensual, King Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Nothing about this is happy okay, Original Mythology, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raven Queen Yuuri, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbians_on_ice/pseuds/lesbians_on_ice
Summary: Tales about the Raven Queen were passed down through generations. She was said to be a seductress tempted by death and attracted to those whose lives were intertwined with it.Viktor is a ruthless General, known for his prowess in battle and his lack of mercy. At the end of another battle for his king, Viktor spots a single raven watching him.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	The Raven Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This entire monstrosity came to me because I saw [this](https://www.facebook.com/LINDAFRIESEN.couture/photos/a.857438607734511/1891821707629524/?type=3&theater) dress and thought Yuuri would look good in it. The horrors that ensue I can only blame on my own twistedness.

Viktor stared down at the dead body of his foe, bleeding cold blood in the dirt. Everything was quiet now, the wind sending stray strands of long silver hair billowing around Viktor’s face. He looked out at the landscape littered with broken bodies. It was a dark day, storm clouds heavy with the downpour to come. Viktor turned his head and nodded to the remainder of his army. Another battle was won in the name of the king. He marched forward, and a chorus of marching feet behind him broke the silence. Viktor wiped the blood from his sword before sheathing it.

A single raven circled above before landing on a decapitated head. Viktor stopped for a moment and regarded it with mild curiosity. It stared back with its black, soulless eyes. Viktor turned and continued marching, and the sky wept.

“Viktor Nikiforov: for your years of loyal service as the departed king’s highest ranking General, you are henceforth crowned King of Rosiya.” There was a raucous applause, and Viktor closed his eyes as the crown was placed upon his head. He stood tall, chin held high as he faced his new subjects. None of them had questioned his role in the mysterious passing of the late king. After all, he’d been of loyal service to King Yakov for so many years. Why would he ever betray him? The healers had been bribed to turn a blind eye to it, to the obvious signs of poison. Everyone would be quiet now. Viktor was king.

From a high window, a raven perched and watched. Viktor felt its gaze upon him but paid it no mind. The bird could watch his rise to glory all it wanted.

Kingdoms fell and were burned to the ground under Viktor’s rule. People were captured and killed, the survivors sold into slavery. The earth was scorched wherever the king went, his very footprints made in the blood and ash that marked his conquest. Viktor was feared throughout the lands, and many kingdoms surrendered to him to be spared from his wrath. He became known as the Blood King for his ruthlessness and thirst for power.

Viktor watched the executions from the throne. The axe of the executioner came down upon the man’s neck, severing it in one clean cut. His blood stood out bright red against the dried mahogany color staining the ground. The man’s body and head were removed, and the next prisoner’s neck was forced against the block. The executioner raised his axe again.

A raven sat nearby, observing the scene. Viktor’s eyes were drawn to it almost magnetically. The bird met his gaze. It was always the same one, Viktor was sure of it. Every battle, every execution, every encounter Viktor had with death, the raven was there, watching. Ravens were an omen of death, so maybe this one was foretelling the future of Viktor reign.

Or perhaps, maybe the Raven Queen had taken an interest in Viktor. It was said she was attracted to death. Viktor watched the prisoner’s head roll onto the ground with a blank expression.

One night, Viktor rose from his bed to the sound of tapping on his window. Viktor wrapped his naked body in a silk robe and walked to the door leading to his balcony. The rapping continued, and Viktor saw the silhouette of a large bird against the moonlit night. As if compelled, Viktor opened his chamber door.

A raven flew into Viktor’s chamber. The bird with feathers black as coal landed on his bedpost, watching him. Viktor eyed the creature warily, but it made no further movement. Viktor closed the balcony door.

“You’ve come at last,” Viktor spoke in a deep voice. The raven did not so much as blink. Viktor took a seat beside it on his bed. “I was beginning to wonder if you’d ever approach me,” he said. “You’ve watched me from afar for so long. Have I enticed you? Has the amount of death on my hands brought you to me?”

The raven did not speak, but rather took flight again. It flapped before Viktor in a flurry of feathers, and he blinked to find the silhouette of the bird had become humanoid in shape. Before him stood a man with raven black hair pushed back from his forehead, allowing the moonlight to illuminate those eerily reddish eyes. He wore an onyx gown, long and flowing with embroidery on the shoulders and a plunging neckline. Viktor was mildly surprised. He’d always thought the Raven Queen was a woman, but he stood before Viktor distinctly masculine despite his attire. There was something alluring about him nonetheless, and Viktor felt himself magnetically drawn to the man before him.

“Viktor,” spoke the Raven King, taking a step closer to the human king. Viktor knew without words what the man was here for, and without saying anything else, Viktor’s hands untied the sash holding his robe shut, allowing the silk garment to slip to from his naked body.

The Raven King did not waste time. In an instant, his gown was gone, and his nude body straddled Viktor’s. The two men’s lips met in a rough, domineering kiss, each of their tongues battling for control of the other. Viktor’s hands caressed the body of the creature before him, feeling his feminine curves despite his male features. The Raven King was not one to submit to a mortal so easily as that, though. The man tangled his blackened fingertips in Viktor’s long silver hair, pulling back his head to expose his throat before latching onto it, sucking and biting possessive marks. Viktor moaned as the Raven King ground down against him, claiming his neck and collarbone.

The human king would not submit so easily either, however, and he flipped the two of them so that he hovered over the other man. Viktor shoved two fingers in the Raven King’s mouth, and the godly entity gave Viktor a heated, challenging stare as he sucked on them. Viktor wrapped his free hand around both of their hard members, stroking them in unison as the Raven King grazed his teeth threateningly over Viktor’s fingers. Viktor removed them from the other’s mouth and lowered them to the man’s entrance. The Raven King gasped beautifully as Viktor pressed the first slick digit inside of him. He thrust it in and out slowly, curling it up just right to extract a breathy moan from the man beneath him. He inserted the second finger, repeating his ministrations until the Raven King was flushed and panting. The magical king grabbed a handful of the human king’s hair, pulling his head down to crash their lips together again as Viktor removed his fingers and positioned himself.

Viktor groaned loudly into the Raven King’s mouth as he pressed his cock into his tight hole. The intrusion was not as easy as it could’ve been with lubrication, but Viktor did not care. At this moment, all he desired was to conquer the Raven King as he’d conquered so many other human kings. Not taking the time to allow the man beneath him to adjust, Viktor snapped his hips forward and set a punishing pace, fucking the Raven King without mercy. Viktor was a ruthless man, and the godly entity knew that, raking his long, black fingernails down Viktor’s back hard enough to draw blood. Viktor thrust in and out of the Raven King, gripping his hips with enough force to bruise the creamy pale skin. Viktor’s fingertips wove between small feathers, but the human king did not care. He continued his conquest of the mythical being until he reached climax, emptying himself deep within the other male.

Viktor panted, grip loosening on the Raven King, but that was a mistake. In an instant, the magical being had Viktor pinned on his stomach, one hand holding his back in place. Viktor squirmed, trying to fight the Raven King as his blackened fingers probed Viktor’s entrance. Viktor was a king! He was the one who took, not the one who was taken! However, the Raven King had inhuman strength as he pinned Viktor face down to the bed. Viktor felt something large press against his entrance and stiffened. Was this damned beast not even going to prepare him? Before Viktor could shout, the Raven King sunk into him dry, knocking the words right out of Viktor’s mouth. He grit his teeth at the pain, tears welling up in his eyes. He felt something wet run down his leg, and he could take a guess that it was blood. The Raven King was equally as ruthless as Viktor had been with his thrusting, fucking him at a bruising pace that had Viktor gasping for air and clawing at the sheets in a feeble attempt to escape. He felt like his insides were being ripped apart, but he could not scream. He could not fight. Eventually, Viktor just went limp in defeat as The Raven King continued to pound into him. The godly entity lasted much longer than any human, but finally, he finished inside of Viktor. Almost as soon as Viktor felt the warm fluids enter him, the intrusion disappeared as well as the weight on top of him. Viktor collapsed in exhaustion, but if he had been awake, he would have seen that the Raven King had disappeared.

Viktor rose in the morning in a great deal of pain. A disgusting mix of blood and semen was dripping from his abused hole, and Viktor felt nausea churn in his gut as he felt it tickle down his thighs. He looked in the mirror from his bedside, unable to stand on his own two legs. His neck was marred with marks and bites, and as Viktor reached up to touch them, he froze. Viktor held out his hands in front of him, staring in horror.

Black. His hands were as black as coal.

**Author's Note:**

> A few things about this fic:  
> 1) I envisioned Yuuri to carry some Raven features in his human form, with parts of his body like his hands being black. When he claims someone, they also develop black hands. Yuuri also sprouts small feathers from parts of his body like his shoulders and hips.  
> 2) The sex scene was not originally going to take that dark twist. However, I ended up feeling that it fit thematically that a megalomaniac like Viktor would try to make even a godly being like Yuuri submit to his will. Yuuri, however, is far more powerful than Viktor could ever be, so he takes that power back in the end and claims Viktor.  
> 3) For any of you who have read my other fics, this probably came as a huge shock to you. How did I go from writing crack and fluff to dark shit and rape? Idk. Mood swings, ig. Interpret it as you will.  
> 4) If anyone is further interested in this AU, I give my full consent to others to use it. I might write a sequel to this eventually if I get in the mood. We'll see.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this twisted nonsense!


End file.
